Jack O' Lantern (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Jack O' Lantern. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Event |class = Solar |tribe = Squash Plant |trait = Strikethough |ability = When this hurts the Zombie Hero, it gets +1 . |flavor text = "I just love to get Zombies all fired up. If you catch my drift."}} Jack O' Lantern is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /3 . It has the Strikethrough trait, and its ability gives it +1 every time it does damage to the zombie hero. Jack O' Lantern was introduced in the 2016 Halloween event alongside Trick or Treater. As of Feastivus 2016 (in update 1.10.14), both of them were also made craftable. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Squash Plant *'Trait: ' Strikethrough *'Ability:' When this hurts the Zombie Hero, this gets +1 . *'Set:' Event Card description "I just love to get Zombies all fired up. If you catch my drift." Update history Update 1.8.23 *Added to the game. Update 1.10.14 *Set change: Super-Rare → Event *Became craftable. Strategies With Jack O' Lantern is a very devastating plant if kept alive, as its ability activates every time it attacks due to its Strikethrough trait. You can take advantage of this and use tricks such as and Espresso Fiesta to make it do bonus attacks as Chompzilla to quickly snowball its strength, or just directly boost its strength as Chompzilla or Solar Flare. However, because its ability only increases its strength, but not its health, Jack O' Lantern can be overwhelmed easily. A Team-Up plant like can keep Jack O' Lantern safe for longer. Another way to increase its longevity is to boost its health with cards like Fertilize or Steel Magnolia. Keep in mind that if your opponent blocks Jack O' Lantern's attack, its ability does not activate. Therefore, it is a good idea to have another plant or damaging trick trigger the block beforehand, although this may put it at risk of superpowers such as Electrobolt. Against Jack O' Lantern is a big threat, so it should be dealt with as soon as possible. Since it has the Strikethrough trait, simply blocking it with a zombie isn't enough. It must be destroyed, otherwise it is going to mass up strength, which is never good. Any zombie with 3 strength can destroy it easily, unless its health has been boosted. Rolling Stone can be played when it hasn't gained any strength, while Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size and Locust Swarm can be played when its strength becomes too much for you to handle. Additionally, you can reduce this plant's strength with or Nibble, rendering it unable to attack and boost itself. However, beware when playing against Solar Flare or Chompzilla as they have tricks such as Berry Angry and Fertilize to boost it again. However, if you think that you are able to block its attack, you do not need to worry since its ability only activates when it does damage to you. Gallery Fixed Jack o' Lantern.png|Jack O' Lantern's statistics JOLEventCard.jpg|Jack O' Lantern's card Jack O Lantern Grayed Out.png|Jack O' Lantern's grayed-out card HD Jack O' Lantern(PvZH).png|HD Jack O' Lantern JOLInGame.png|Jack O' Lantern in-game Attack.png|Jack O' Lantern attacking JOLDown.png|Jack O' Lantern destroyed JOL_Increased_Strength.JPG|Jack O' Lantern activating its ability Jack o Lantern with no strength.jpeg|Jack O' Lantern with no strength TerrifyonJackOLanternPvZH.jpg|Terrify being used on Jack O' Lantern Evaporated_JOL.JPG|Evaporate being used on Jack O' Lantern Frozen_JOL.JPG|Jack O' Lantern frozen JOLDSandVimpireinnLoDP.jpg|Jack O' Lantern on the advertisement for the Lawn of Doom bundle along with and Vimpire JOL&DSandVimpireinAdvertisement.png|Jack O' Lantern on the advertisement for the Lawn of Doom bundle along with Doom-Shroom and Vimpire JackOLanternCardImage.png|Jack O' Lantern's card image Old JackO'LanternHeroes.png|Jack O' Lantern's statistics before update 1.10.14 JackO'LanternCardv1.8.23.jpg|Jack O' Lantern's card before update 1.10.14 JOLNewStat.jpg|Jack o' Lantern's statistics Trivia *It is the first event card in the Solar class. **In addition to both it and Trick or Treater being the first Halloween event cards, they are also the first event cards to ever be introduced (in Jack O' Lantern's case, that makes it the first event plant card ever). *Its fire is extinguished when it is destroyed. *It is the second special-edition plant from Plants vs. Zombies 2 to return in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, the first being . **It is also the first returning plant to be added in later updates (counting ones before the worldwide release). *Its description refers to how it attacks zombies using fire. *The only way to obtain this plant outside of the Lawn of Doom event is from Seedling, Petal-Morphosis, Cornucopia, and Mayflower. **However, he and Trick or Treater have become craftable as of update 1.10.14. *It is the second plant based on a pumpkin in this game, the first being Smashing Pumpkin. **Coincidentally, they are both in the Solar class and the squash tribe. *It is the only Lawn of Doom event plant card. *It is one of the four event cards in the Solar class, the others being , , and Sunnier-Shroom. **Out of these, Jack O' Lantern is the only one that cannot give the plant hero additional sun. Category:Squash cards Category:Strikethrough plants Category:Fire plants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Lawn of Doom cards